A fluoroscopy system has been utilized to generate a 2-D image of an anatomical region. Further, a CT system has been utilized to generate a 3-D model an anatomical region. However, a drawback associated with the fluoroscopy system and the CT system, is that a point of interest identified on a 2-D image cannot be automatically identified in a 3-D model of the anatomical region.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a method for displaying a location of a point of interest on a 3-D model of an anatomical region, utilizing at least one point on at least one 2-D image of the anatomical region.